Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Susan Dawson
Summary: Sam and Jack have a family.. Janet and Jacob are alive.. I don't want to give anything up so. I'll keep it at that.. Enjoy. Jack and Sam but its also everyone else too.
1. Chapter 1

**I am still writting my other stories but I had this idea and wanted to post it before I forgot to.**

**Please review and let me know if I should keep going with it. ENJOY**

Jack and Sam had been married for six years, the first year Sam gave birth a girl, Tara. Three years later Sam gave birth to twins, a boy, Mark, and a girl, Lilly. I wasn't easy for them, When Sam had Tara she was told that the chance of her getting pregnant and carrying to term again would be slim. But like normal Sam proved them wrong.

Jack woke to the sound of Sam humming as she cleaned around the bedroom, the kids were with Janet and Cassie as it was Sam and Jack's anniversary.

"whatcha humming?" Jack asked leaning up in bed looking at his wife with a big grin on his face

"Don't wanna miss a thing" Sam replied and kept humming.

Jack got up and came up behind Sam and hugged her. "You know I love you. Come back to bed so I can show you" Jack wiggled his eyebrows making Sam giggle. He turned Sam around and kissed her deeply. Using the kiss as a distraction and pushed her back onto the bed. It was long before he had her naked and laying beside him trying to catch her breath.

"Wow Jack. I needed that. God I love you" Sam told Jack as she Smiled and Kissed him.

"Sam The roads are bad tonight please be careful on your drive home." Jack told Sam on the phone.

"I will Jack, Tara and I will be home soon. Kiss Mark and Lilly for me. I got to go. Love you" Sam replied and hung up as The red light changed to Green. It was December and a bad snow storm hit Colorado Springs. Sam had taken Tara shopping and it wasn't until they were on their way home that the storm hit.

"Mom. Can we have uncle Teal'c and uncle Daniel over this weekend?" Tara asked from the back seat in Sam's mini van. Jack of course still had his truck and Sam traded in the Volvo for the van for the kids.

They were almost home when Sam had to stop for another red light. "That's a great idea, maybe they can help us decorate the tree we just got. What do you thin?"

"Yay!" Tara yelled

Sam smiled as she looked briefly in the rear view mirror at her daughter. Tara had blue eyes like Sam's and brown hair like Jack. The light turned green and Sam started into the intersection.

The sound of screeching tires and head lights coming at the Van from the right scared Sam, she tried to avoid the truck that was coming full speed at the but it was to late. The truck slammed so hard into the van almost folded in half as it flipped over and over until it hit a light post hard and slid into a ditch and stopped on its roof..

Jack had been making dinner and watching the twins play when out of the blue he started humming the song Sam had been earlier. Jack laughed. The phone rang and at the same time the door bell..

Jack sighed. Picking up the portable phone as he walked to the door.

"O'Neill" He spoke into the phone

"Jack, Teal'c and I are coming over this weekend. Tree decorating time."

"Sure thing Danny boy. One second have to get the door."

Jack put the phone of the stand by the door as he opened the door. Two Police officers stood at the door. Jack felt a hit to the gut.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked praying they weren't at his door for what he felt the reason why.

"Sir. I'm constable Young and this is Constable Little, may we come in?"

Jack felt the colour drain from his face as he let the officers enter the house and closed the door.

"Mr. O'Neill, your wife is Samantha Elizabeth Carter O'Neill?"

"Yes..."

"And your daughter is Tara Christina O'Neill?"

"Yes.." Jack felt dizzy and had to lean up against the wall.

"Sir there was an accident. A Ford F250 ran a red light hitting your Wife's van. Your wife was rushed to the hospital along with your daughter.. Sir they are in bad shape. We received a report that they were rushed into surgery. We have come to take you to the hospital."

Jack wanted to be sick. His wife, his dear Sam and Beautiful little girl were fighting for their lives. "What of the truck driver?"

"He died on impact" Constable Young heard the sound of giggles from the living room and walked into to see the twins playing.

"Mr. O'Neill do you have someone who can look after the kids?"

Jack didn't respond at first. He was still in shock. He looked around and saw the phone but when he picked it up again the dial tone could be heard. The front door opened fast to revile Daniel and Teal'c standing there.. "Go Jack we will take care of Mark and Lilly. I heard it all" Daniel said to a shocked Jack.

"Dinner is cooking." Jack mumbled as he grabbed his coat and boots.

Daniel nodded and watched as the officers ushered Jack out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**There it is! Finally.. I'm sorry it took so long.. I changed it a little.. I hope you like it... OOOHHH you will need tissue... **

The two Officers took Jack to the Emergency entrance and Officer Young walked with Jack into the hospital.

"Nurse Ginny at the desk will help you." Officer Young told Jack. Jack was half listening as he walked over to the desk.

"My wife and daughter... They... Ummm... They were in a car accident.. Please I want to see them" Jack was trying not to cry as he spoke to the young little nurse at the desk.

"Okay names"

"Samantha Elizabeth Carter O'Neill and Tara Christina O'Neill."

"Okay" The nurse typed the names into the computer. "Okay Mr. O'Neill. They're both in surgery. I will call the Doctor that worked on them as the came in to come and talk to you." Nurse Ginny picked up the phone and contacted the Doctor.

Jack walked over to the waiting area and paced back and forth. Anger hit Jack like a hammer. He flipped a few chairs and broke a lamp "DAMN IT!" he yelled. Nurse Ginny rushed over and took his arm "Mr. O'Neill you have to sit down or you will be taken out of the hospital" She watched Jack carefully and spoke softly "You don't want to be kicked out. Think of your wife and daughter." Nurse Ginny helped Jack down into a chair. "Now Doctor O'Shea will be here in a minute to talk to you. Please try to stay calm." She gave Jack a cup of coffee and walked back to the desk.

"Mr. O'Neill?" A doctor said as he approached

"Yes that me" Jack stood and waited

"Your wife and daughter are out of surgery. We work as hard as we could. The injuries were bad. We did what we could for this round of surgery."

"Wait what are you saying?"

"Your wife needs to go back in for more surgery. We couldn't do it all in one surgery, she was just to weak. Your daughter is going to need more as well but she flat lined on the table. We got her heart going again. But she is on a respirator and is very weak. We will have to wait and pray she gets stronger."

Jack felt his legs give out as he fell to the ground. Coffee spilling all over the floor. Jack had tears running down his face "Can I see them?"

"Yes you can. Here let me help you up" The doctor helped Jack up and took him to his wife and daughter's room.

"We kept them together to make it easier for family to visit and praying that this might help the healing." The doctor watched Jack move to the middle between his wife and daughter.

Jack looked at both of them. Both and tubes covering them, cuts, bruises and bandages. He turned and chair around so he could look at both of them.

"I will leave you with them. If you need anything just ask." The doctor watch Jack nod slightly and left the room.

Jack sank into the chair, looking at his beautiful daughter then to his beautiful wife.. He started to cry.. "Why... Why Damn it!"

The sound of the heart monitor attached to Sam went to a low solid tone. Nurses and Doctors rushed in. Two male nurses grabbed Jack and dragged him to the far wall out of the way. A nurse moved the pillow behind Sam's head and laid Sam's head flat on the bed. They charged the paddles and shocked Sam..

Three shocks later Sam's heart was beating again. Jack was even whiter as he watched the Doctors and Nurses saving his wife. A nurse approached Jack "Sir you can sit with them again for a little while, but your wife is going for surgery again in a few minutes"

"I thought it would be to risky?" Jack asked as he made his way back to the chair.

"That's right but they can't wait any longer. She seems like a fighter."

"She is the toughest person I know. I almost lost her when the twins were born." Jack admitted

The Nurses and Doctors left Jack alone with his wife and daughter.

Jack leaned close to Sam "Sam please stay with me. And the children." he wiped a few tears away and leaned even closer "I don't want you to miss a thing.. God please Sam I need you." Jack kissed Sam's cheek.

A hand that touched Jack's shoulder made him pull back to look at a nurse "It's Time Mr. O'Neill" Jack watched as the rolled Sam out of the room. "I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!" Jack yelled as they rolled her down the hallway.

Jack went back to sitting by his daughter's bedside. "Hey there my little girl, It's daddy."

Jack had talked to his daughter for a few hours before he was handed a coffee and a muffin. "Thank you" Jack said to the young nurse. "Any word on how my wife is doing?"

"I'm afraid not. But if I hear anything I will let you know." The nurse gave Jack's shoulder a squeeze then left the room.

"Mr. O'Neill" A Doctor asked from the door way

"Yes" Jack replied as he looked at the doctor

"I'm Doctor Lewis. Your daughter is going into surgery in a few minutes. Her states have stabilized."

"Is it dangerous? Wouldn't you want to wait until her states improve?" Jack enquired

"It would be better but we don't have much time. If we want to stop the inter cranial bleeding we need to do it now."

Jack stood up quickly and was waving his hands around "Wha? wait.. wait what bleeding? No one told me about head bleeding.." Jack was getting angry

"I don't know why they didn't inform you about the bleeding. But regardless we need to act fast" Doctor Lewis replied and tried his best not to anger Jack anymore.

"Okay, fine.. Just Umm..." Jack started pacing.. "Just keep her alive"

"I will do my best." Doctor Lewis waved a few nurses over and they wheeled Jack's Daughter down the hall.

Jack sat in the chair in the empty room sighed as tears ran down his face. The room was dark. The only thing on Jack's mind was his family and hoping the are strong enough to make it.

Jack had fallen asleep and was startled awake by his cell phone..

"Yeah"

"_Jack it's Daniel"_

"I know Daniel.. How are the twins?" Jack asked wiping his free hand over his face

"_They're okay.. Both eat and went to bed with no problems... Jack how's Sam and little Tara?"_

"Oh god Daniel they're in bad shape.. Both are back in surgery.. I don't know what to do."

"_Jack Teal'c is going to stay here while I come to the hospital."_

"I...Thank you Daniel" Jack hung up and waited for his friend and his wife and daughter to com out of surgery.

"Mr. O'Neill" a nurse came over to him "I have news.. Your wife has made it through surgery and is on her way up here. Your daughter is still in surgery."

"Thank you." Just as Jack was about to walk the halls he saw Sam being wheeled towards him. Jack waited for them to put her back into her room. He came over to her bed "Hey sweet heart" Jack kissed Sam's cheek "God I love you"

Sam's doctor came in and watched Jack for a moment before he interrupted. "Mr. O'Neill I have good news. We were able to repair all the internal damage. She is still in a coma but we are hopefully she will come out of it."

"That's great news Doctor thank you." Jack shook he doctor's hand and went back to whispering to Sam.

"Sam, your everything to me. I love your smile, your laugh, your temper, they way you look in your motorcycle outfit.. I love everything about you Sam. When you wake up and you will, I will show you everyday" Jack kissed Sam's cheek again..

Daniel walked towards the room Jack had told him to go to and when he rounded the corner he saw Jack talking to a nurse.

"Hey Daniel Sam's in there go ahead in and say hi" Jack waved at his friend.

Daniel walked into the room and saw Sam.. he felt sick.. his dear friend who he sees as a sister laying there, cut and bruised.. He stepped closer, he remembered times when she would get hurt at the SGC but this hurt more. "Hey Sam"

Jack walked in "Daniel sit down she doesn't bite" Jack said as he walked closer to his friend.

"How's Tara?" Daniel asked sitting down beside his friend

"Still in surgery" Jack sighed

Twenty minuted later a doctor dressed in scrubs came in. "Mr. O'Neill may we talk in private please"

Jack walked out of the room with the doctor and into an office across the hall.

"Your daughter's surgery was difficult, there was a lot of damage. We tried everything.."

"No.. Jack started to cry "NO damn it"

"I'm so sorry.. she didn't make it." The doctor was crying a little too.

Jack scream "NOOOOOOOOO!" and fell to the floor on his knees and cried into his knees rocking back and forth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup a new update. And yes I know its short but needed to be that way..**

**Enjoy**

Daniel was sitting beside Sam's bed when he heard Jack yelling. He got up and rushed over to his friend in the office. "Jack.. Jack what happened?" Daniel got on his knees and gently touched his friend.

Jack grabbed Daniel and pulled him into a huge hug. "She's gone... My little girl... God... She's dead" Jack cried harder.

Daniel felt tears running down his cheeks.. "I'm so sorry Jack." is all Daniel could say as he comforted his friend.

After a few minutes a nurse told Jack that they had moved Sam to another room down the hall. Jack thank the nurse and went to go see Sam. Daniel went to the phone to call the base.

"General Landry please" Jack requested.

"_Yes"_

"General it's Daniel. I have some bad news" Daniel started wiping away the tears that ran down his face again.

"Tara O'Neill didn't make sir. They were operating on her... They.. Umm... couldn't stop the bleeding."

"_Oh god.. that's horrible. How's Jack taking it? Hell how's Sam?"_

"Jack.. He's a mess.. Sam had her surgery and made it.. but it will be awhile before she wakes up.. If she wakes up"

"_Daniel I'm sending flowers. Please let Jack know that we are all thinking of him and his family."_

"I will sir." Daniel replied then hung up and went to go find his friends.

!

It had been a week since the accident. I week since he lost his little girl. I week since his life was turned upside down. Sam was still in a coma fighting for her life. It wasn't the ideal place for the twins but He made sure that they came to see their mother once a day.

Teal'c visited a few time a week. He wanted to visit more but he was needed off world with the Jaffa and other SG teams. Mitchell would come once a week with Vala sometimes. He did that to keep Vala from pissing Jack off. Daniel visited everyday to help Jack with the twins or to sit with Sam for a bit.

"Hey Jack" Daniel whispered as he entered the room with a new vase of flowers.

"Hi Daniel" Jack replied as he played with the twins and tried to hide his fatigue.

"Why don't I take the twins home? Its getting late." Daniel asked

"Could you? Thank you Daniel" Jack replied and helped get the twins ready to go.

Jack watch Daniel drive way through the window as the sun was starting to set. "Well Sam its just you and me." Jack tried to laugh at his own joke but it really didn't work.

Walking back over to the chair by the bed Jack noticed a well dressed man with a briefcase in the door way.

"sorry to interrupt. I'm Mr. Douglas from the law firm Douglas and Homes. I'm representing the Thomas family." The man didn't dare enter the room, knowing first hand that people can become extremely angry in a heart beat.

"Okay who the hell are the Thomas family?" Jack asked as he sat down.

"The other person involved in the accident" The man tried not to look uncomfortable when Jack glared at him.

"Why the hell should I care. Look what that ass did to my wife... And go down to the morgue and see what that ass did to my little girl damn it!" Jack yelled

"Sir Your wife is being sued by the Thomas family. A witness has stepped forward and is saying that your wife ran the red light." The man stood his ground when Jack rushed him.

"That's a damn lie!" Jack spat inches from the lawyer. Jack noticed the security officers approaching "Security get this jack ass away from my wives room."

The security officers not wanting a fight ushered the lawyer way. "Don't you dare come back!" Jack yelled as the elevator doors closed.

A few days later the paperwork was delivered to Jack from his friend who is also one of the best lawyers in Colorado.

"Jack this is serious. I've set up an appointment to talk with the witness and hopefully I can find holes in the story"

"Jim I know you will do your best. But you know that Sam would never run a red light, not with.." Jack stopped and slammed his fist on the table in the kitchen of the O'Neill home. The sun was about midday and Jack was chomping at the bit to get to the hospital to see Sam.

"Okay look I will do what I can Jack. Trust me" Jim was around Jack's age and had been friends with Jack since they were kids, playing in the school yard. "I've got to get going. I'll keep you in the loop." Jim squeezed Jack's hand then showed himself out.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the big delay. work got crazy busy. the next chapter is almost finished and should be up by the end of the week..**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Rain was coming down hard but no one seemed to care. Umbrellas were up as people sat and listened to the priest who was preforming the service at Tara's funeral. Jack stood beside the priest looking at the small coffin in front of him.

As the service ended people placed a rose on the casket, and gave their sympathy's to Jack. Long after everyone was gone Jack was still standing by the head of the casket not wanting to say his goodbyes to his daughter. Another child Jack had to bury. It was becoming to much, losing his daughter and he could still lose Sam.

Teal'c and Daniel watched Jack from the cars. "Perhaps we should go get O'Neill"

"Teal'c I don't know if that would help. He way he looks, he just might snap. To make this worse that jerk that hit Sam, his family is suing. They say Sam ran the light." Daniel wiped his glasses.

"That is untrue Colonel Carter would never do that" Teal'c stood taller

"We know that, but they are trying to put doubt into the accident and make Jack give up on it."

Jack walked towards his friends. "Let's go get the twins and then see Sam." Jack got into the car without looking at his friends.

It wasn't long before Jack was walking into Sam's room. With Daniel and Teal'c pushing the stroller.

"General its good to see you." Janet said as she put her stethoscope back around her neck.

"Doctor Frasier, what are you doing here?" Jack asked as he gave Janet a hug

"Well I'm Sam's doctor so after talking to the doctors that have been taking care of Sam I've decided to move her." The look on Jack's face said it all. He looked like he was about to cry or scream, which ever it was Janet wanted to make sure he knew what was happening.

"She's being moved to the mountain. She's out of danger now. I feel that if she was back somewhere familiar she might wake up sooner."

Janet walked out into the hall waiting for Jack to follow. Jack kissed Sam's forehead then went out into the hall.

"Sir, I'm not going to lie and say she will wake up. But I'm not saying she will never wake up. This will take time." Janet gave Jack another hug

"Thank You Janet." Jack smiled a little said goodbye to Janet then went back into the room.

"Hey Sam. Good news, you're being moved to the mountain." Jack sat beside the bed and put a lock of hair back behind Sam's ear. Jack couldn't believe how life was always testing him.

A few hours later the doctors and nurses were getting Sam ready to be moved. Check lists were being done and an ambulance was being prepped to take Sam to Cheyenne Mountain.

Jack sat patiently in the waiting room across from Sam's room and watched as Janet ordered people around. He thought back to all those close calls over the years when he did just this as Janet worked to save Sam's live. _Too Many_ he said to himself.

Janet was checking Sam's vitals before they began when she noticed something "Everyone Stop."

Everyone stopped and looked at the petite doctor. "There was a spike in her heart rate and brain activity" Janet explained "There again. Someone get Jack" Janet said as she began to try and get Sam to wake. "Come on sweetie its Janet you need to wake up."

Jack rushed in, quickly getting to Sam's side as Janet stood at the other.

"Sam, It's Jack. You can wake up now your safe." Jack took Sam's hand into his and gave a little squeeze. Praying silently. Begging for her to wake up and be okay. He couldn't deal with anymore pain.

Sam moaned and started to move a little. "Ja..."

"Yes Sam come on open your eyes sweetie" Jack had tears falling down his face. Hearing Sam try to say his name was the greatest thing for him to hear that this time in his life.

"Okay" Janet said looking to the nursing staff. Jack could hear Janet talking to the nurses but he didn't care as long as Sam kept waking up.

Several minutes past before Sam opened her eyes. Jack was crying when he saw the beautiful blue eyes of his wife's.

"Oh thank God Sam" Jack cried as he kissed her forehead

"Sam do you know where you are?" Doctor Frasier asked

Sam looked around briefly then to Janet. "Janet what happened?" Sam asked weakly

"Sam honey you were in a car accident. You have been in a coma for awhile now."

Sam looked at Jack who still had tears running down his face. "TARA!" Sam cried out "Where's Tara?" Sam noticed the tears falling hard on Jack's face "Oh God No!" Sam began to cry. "This can't be happening!"

The heart monitor started to beep too fast. "Sam honey you have to calm down or I will have to sedate you" Janet begged her friend. Sam either didn't hear her or was ignoring her friend.

Janet took the needle with sedative from one of the nurses. She used the IV line and injected it. It didn't take long before Sam was calming down and falling asleep.

"Okay the next time she begins to wake up lets keep her calmer with a small amount of sedative." Janet told the nursing staff.

Jack sank down to the chair near Sam's bed. "Doc will she be okay?" Jack was looking into his hands on his lap trying hard not to cry anymore.

Janet bent down so she could see his eyes "She'll be fine Sir, just give her time. It was all overwhelming." Janet sighed "Listen Jack I can't promise it will be better. But when she wakes up again she will be a little more relaxed, we will keep use a small amount of sedative to keep her clam."

Jack nodded and waited for Sam to wake up again. The move to the mountain was cancelled for now since Sam was awake.

"Hey Jack we heard" Daniel spoke softly as he walked into the room one twin asleep in his arms and the other with Teal'c, who nodded his head as he came into the room.

"Yeah she was a little to distraught. They had to sedate her." Jack explained while watching his sleeping wife.

"Jack Teal'c and I will take the Twins home. Give us a call in you need us to come back or anything." Daniel told jack who nodded and thanked his friends.

It was well past midnight when Sam started to stir again. Jack was fast asleep and had not noticed Sam waking.

Sam opened her eyes slowly and looked are the room. She saw Jack asleep on the chair beside her bed "Jack" she called him softly but he didn't respond "JACK!" Sam spoke loudly causing him to jump awake.

"Sam! Hey your awake" Jack kissed her on the lips and pushed the nurses call button.

"Tara Jack.. Our baby girl she's..." Tears ran down Sam's face and she began to cry

Jack got up and sat on the side of the bed, he leaned down to hug his wife. "I know Sam, I know" He to was crying.

Janet and two nurses entered the room but stopped when they saw Jack and Sam holding each other. Janet waved the two nurses way and went in herself. "Jack, Sam" She spoke so not scare her friends. "I have news, Jacob is coming to visit. I got word from Landry about an hour ago."

Jack released Sam and smiled at her "Thank you Janet. Sam I have to go to the SGC you going to be okay for a bit?"

"Yes Jack I'll Be okay. Janet is here. Go get Dad." Sam tried to smile but failed. Pain was written all over her face.

"Sam I'll get you some pain medication." Janet told Sam and quickly left the room. And returning with a needle with pain killer. "It should start working soon Sam." Janet explained as she administered the medication. Sam Nodded.

"Okay Sam I'm going to get going. I promise I'll be quick" Jack Kissed Sam gently on the lips then whispered "I Love You." and kissed her once more before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry it took so long to post. I've had many things happen. many trips to the hospital and a few weddings to go to.. But I'm back and plan to post a chapter every week.. Hopefully..**

**ENJOY! **

Sam was drifting in and out of consciousness when someone knocked at the door. Sam turned her head a little to look at the man standing at the door.

"Sorry to bother you, I understand you just woke up not to long ago."

"Who are you?" Sam didn't like the vibe she was getting from the man.

The man took another step into the room "I'm Mr. Douglas from the law firm Douglas and Homes. I'm representing the Thomas family."

Sam looked confused and exhausted "Who?"

The man opened a letter "I'm here to serve you. I'm sorry about your daughter, maybe you shouldn't have been driving. Your negligence not only killed Mr. Thomas but your daughter too."

Sam was crying "Get out!" she couldn't even hear herself "GET OUT!"

Janet came running from the nurses station when a nurses pointed out the monitors beeping to fast for Sam.

"Hey, what are you doing? Can't you read?" Janet pointed to the sign on Sam's door "No visitors means. No Visitors. Get Out Now or I will have security kick you out" Janet watched the man throw up his hands.

"Okay, Okay I'm leaving" He left the room stopping at the door way and looked back at Sam and Janet "The court day is being set you will be contacted soon" He left before anyone could say anything.

"it's okay Sam its' going to be fine" Janet spoke softly to Sam trying to calm her down. When that didn't work she gave Sam a mild sedative.

Jack's phone rang as he was about to get into the elevator at the SGC "O'Neill"

"_Jack its Janet. There was a lawyer here threatening Sam."_

"Damn it!" Jack kicked the door of the elevator "Is Sam okay?"

"_She's been sedated again. Listen Jack she can't keep being upset like this." _

Jack rubbed his free hand on his face and sighed "I know Janet. Post security at her door. No one, and I repeat No one is allowed in. You and nurses and that's it"

the elevator does opened and Jack said good bye to Janet, hung up the phone and stepped into the elevator.

Back at the hospital Janet had just sat down reading the reports on Sam's tests she had run. "Oh My God!" Janet ran out of the office nearly knocking over a nurse in the process.

Janet came around to the nurses desk near Sam's room "Get an O-R... NOW!" Janet ordered and two nurses followed Janet into Sam's room. Just as they entered the monitors were beeping alarms. "quickly there's not much time!" Janet and the nurses moved quick in getting Sam to the operating room.

Jack paced at the end of the ramp waiting for Jacob to arrive. The the alarm went off at the gate began to spin.

"unscheduled Gate activation!"

It wasn't long went the iris opened and Jacob came walking down the ramp. Jack grabbed Jacob's arm and explained what had happened. He quickly changed and together they made there way up to the surface.

Jack and Jacob rode the elevator in silence and walked to Jack's truck, a fresh coating of snow had fallen since Jack entered the SGC. Jack turned on the heater to full once they were in the truck. "Look Jacob I wish this didn't happen. It's my fault all of it"

Jacob looked out the window "No Jack its not. The person responsible was the damn driver of the truck"

Jack's phone stopping them from arguing guilt. "O'Neill"

Jack listened and the colour in his face drained. Jacob noticed "What is it Jack?"

Jack hung up and slammed the truck into drive "Sam's was just rushed into surgery. The was some bleeding on the brain they didn't see until Janet had another round of tests down." Jack explained trying to keep the speed down just enough to keep the cops away "They got there just as she... as she flat lined"

"Oh God!" Jacob whispered. He was trying not to cry..

Jack's truck came to a screeching stop in a parking spot at the hospital. And both Jack and Jacob ran into the hospital. Jack looked around for Janet or a nurse who is working on Sam. Not seeing any he quickly made his way with Jacob to the nurse's station.

"O'Neill.. I was contacted that my wife has gone into emergency surgery." Jack told the little nurse at the station.

"Okay Sir let me just look up the case" She said as she began to type into the computer. "Sir I have the case here, Doctor Frasier and Doctor Lam are the doctors in charge."

The doors at the end of the hall opened and Doctor Lam came out quickly and right to Jack. "Sir, I'm Doctor Lam." She shook Jack's hand

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked

"There was a mix up at the lab. Your wives test results were sent to the wrong department. Because of that Doctor Frasier was not made aware of the bleed in your wives head."

Jack was pissed and it was showing all over his face "That's it! I want my wife moved to base"

Jacob was shocked and angry but wasn't sure what to say. Salmac was trying to keep him calm.

With in hours the security was bumped up. Sign in logs were started and identification was required. They moved Sam to a room in another hallway that had no other occupants and set up the security check point there.

Jack and Jacob made sure that only SG-1 and Sam's brother were allowed. Of course a select few nurses and Janet were on the list too. That seemed to make Jack a little happier even though he would have liked Sam moved. The request was denied because of the care Sam required and the fact that SG teams were going off world there was a chance of someone bringing an illness back that could kill her.

Weeks passed with no altercations, nurses checked on Sam every hour and Janet made sure that any test that was done the results were done properly but quickly.

Jack had just left the hospital with the twins when Sam woke up. Janet was in the room doing her usual check.

"Jan.." Sam groaned trying to keep her eyes open.

"Hey Sam.. its okay honey. Your save and doing much better." Janet gently touch Sam's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I was later then I wanted to be with this post but I wanted to redo it.. I know its small but that's because I wanted to keep what happens next in its own chapter.. I'm sorry if I didn;t use correct turns in the court scene. I'm Canadian and some of the terms are different.. but hopefully you all like it anyway..**

**Hope you enjoy.. Cheers.**

It has been a long Month for the O'Neill family. Losing a child and then almost losing a mother. Janet had finally released Sam and only if she remained in bed. It was February tenth, Sam was resting in bed when Jack came in with a cup of tea.

"Sam your dad will be coming home again tomorrow do you want me to make a nice steak dinner or just order in?" Jack whispered into Sam's ear which made her giggle

"Jack its fine with me what ever you want to do, but don't go out of your way to make a big dinner, dad isn't coming for the food. He wants to see the kids."

"And you" Jack added.

Sam nodded "Jack could you take me tomorrow to go and see Tara?"

"Of course I will" Jack kissed her forehead "You rest and I will go make some lunch"

After lunch Jack helped Sam into the SUV and make sure the twins were buckled up in the back. The drive was quiet, just the odd sound from the twins.

When they pulled up Sam was shaking. Jack put the SUV in park and gently touched Sam "It's okay if you don't want to go out there"

Sam shock her head as she looked out at the grave "No I want to... I have to"

Jack got out and put the twins into the stroller then helped Sam out. Sam took the cane from Jack and began to walk towards the grave.

Sam stood facing Tara O'Neill's grave "I'm so sorry sweetie" tears ran down Sam's face as she looked at the grave stone with her daughters name one it. The stone was fresh, the name looked like it was just carved into it.

Jack stood off to the side with the twins in the stroller and watched Sam. When she collapsed jack rushed over "SAM!" helped her up and half carried her while pushing the stroller back to the SUV.

"Take...me...back" Sam cried

"No Sam you're going home to rest" Jack managed to get Sam into the car and buckled up. The twins were quickly buckled up, Jack pulled away from the cemetery.

Once they got home Jack got them all into the house and tucked Sam into bed. The twins were having a nap so Jack returned to sit with Sam. He sat with her and watched her sleep.

The phone rang making Jack want to answer it before it woke Sam up. "O'Neill"

When Jack hung up he looked at Sam who was still asleep he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"What do you mean the court date is in two days?" Jack said into the phone.

"No. I know. We'll be there." Jack answered and hung up the phone.

Two days later Jack was wheeling Sam into the court room. Half the SGC filled the court room to show support. Once the judge came into the room Sam felt confident that she would prove her innocence.

"Your honour." Sam's Lawyer began as he stood up "I represent Colonel Carter O'Neill." the judge nodded at Sam's lawyer "On the night in question Colonel Carter O'Neill was driving with her daughter home after shopping. They came to a stop light and when her light turned green. Traffic light controllers have given proof that the light was green. When the Colonel entered the intersection her van was struck and flipped pinning her and her daughter. That poor little girl did not make due to negligence from the driver of the truck and not Colonel Carter O'Neill" Sam's lawyer sat back down and waited from the questioning to begin.

The prosecutor stood up "Well isn't that a sad story." He walked around the table to pace the floor "If only it was that simple. Colonel Carter O'Neill" He said pointing at Sam "Was on her cell phone as she drove and had no idea if her light had turned green or red. Reports for the lights could be wrong, we all know how computers do make mistakes." he paced again "Colonel Carter O'Neill was breaking the law by using the phone so what's one more law broken"

"Objection!" Sam's lawyer argued

"Sustained." The judge said

The trial was running long with witnesses and Sam was beginning to turn pale and was in a lot of pain. She managed to get her lawyers attention and whispered into his ear "I need my medication and I need to rest." He looked at Sam and could see it on Sam's face that she was having problems with the pain.

"Your Honour my client needs to take her medication and needs to rest. We request a recess."

"Does the prosecution agree?" he asked

"We do your honour" the prosecutor replied

"Fine recess until ten o'clock tomorrow" then he banged the gavel and stood up and left.

Jack rushed to Sam's side "Are you okay?" he tried to look at her face

"No." was all Sam said before passing out.

"T. get the truck. Daniel call doctor Frasier let her know we are coming to the base and what happened" Jack picked Sam up and carried her to the waiting truck followed by Mitchell who was bringing the wheelchair and Daniel who got off the phone.

"Janet is waiting" Daniel said and allowed Jack to get in and speed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas Everyone! please enjoy this chapter**

Once back at the SGC Janet rushed Sam into the infirmary.

"I want a full work up. Blood, CT... I want it all" Janet ordered to her team. They all rushed around getting Sam hooked up to the machines and running the tests.

Jack had been kicked out of the infirmary at the beginning for getting in the way of the nurses and Doctor Lam. So he paced or sat on a chair outside the infirmary doors and waited for any news.

Daniel and Cam had sat with him for a bit but where called into a briefing ten minutes into the waiting game. Jack was getting annoyed no matter how hard he tried to think positive he kept thinking the worse. He sighed and ran his hands over his face then through his hair.

"Sir?" Jack shot up out of the chair he was sitting in. The nurse was startled by the quick movement but quickly recovered. "Your wife is okay Sir. The reason behind her collapsing was do to the stress. She's resting now."

Jack nodded and followed the nurse in to see Sam. She was laying on her side, looking peaceful. He never thought in a million years that all this would happen. Losing Charlie was hard enough. Now he lost a second child and having to help fight his wives case in court.

Court resumed two weeks later and this time they put Sam on the stand.

"Please state your name"

"Samantha Carter O'Neill. Two "LL's" in O'Neill" Sam replied making Jack smile.

"Can you please tell the court what happened in the night in question."

Sam cleared her throat "I was in my van with my daughter. It was snowing really bad but I was careful, I took my time driving home."

"What happened next?" the lawyer asked

"I came up to a red light. I stopped and answered the phone. A quick conversation then hung up before the light changed"

"What happened next?"

Sam tried to remember "I don't know"

"Don't know or don't want to tell us?" The lawyer asked

"I don't remember" Sam replied in a strong voice she uses on new officers

"Your honor my client was in a sever accident and cannot remember what has happened. We should be thankful she remember as much as she did" Sam's lawyer said from behind the table.

"Agreed. Do not push this woman.. Do I make myself clear?" The judge said from his stand, looking down and both prosecutor and the defence.

The day dragged on but by six in the evening the court adjourned until the next day. Jack and Teal'c helped Sam out of the court room into the SUV Daniel had pulled up front.

Once home Sam was helped into the living room where she sat and watched the twins play. "Hi my babies" Sam spoke softly that they didn't even notice her talking to them.

Jack came in and sat beside Sam. "Hungry?" he said. Sam nodded. He got up and went to the kitchen to make something for their dinner. Spaghetti with a Caesar salad. He was silently thanking Sam who taught him to be a better cook. Sam was amazing in the kitchen, she could make something as easy as Mac and cheese or something really difficult.

"Jack" Sam called him "JACK!" He heard Sam scream and the sound of breaking glass. The twins screaming and crying. He ran into the living room just as three masked men dragged an unconscious Sam out the front door..

"Noo!" Jack yelled he grabbed the zat he hide behind the front door. And ran out after them. They were getting into a van when he shot at them. Two were hit and fell. The last one was pulling Sam into the van. He shot at him but missed. The passenger window was open she he shot at the driver and hit him. The driver slumped forward against the wheel. This gave Jack time to get to Sam and the last guy. Jack opened the sliding door and ducked just as a shot came out. Jack shot back missed and was hit in the arm. This pissed Jack off and he managed to hit the guy this time. Jack called the SGC for back up and picked Sam up.

The SGC personal arrived moments later to find the men restrained in the back of the van. Sam was laying unconscious on the sofa and Jack was attempting to bandage up his own injury. Janet took over the first aid. "Here Sir let me." with in moments she was finished and both Jack and Sam were okay.

Sam woke up shortly after the team secured the house. "Oh My God the kids" she tried to get up but Jack's strong arms kept her down.

"Their fine I promise. Teal'c is playing cars with them." Sam laughed a little, imagining Teal'c playing with tiny cars was just to much.

"You know this has got to stop." Jack began getting a weird look from Sam "Getting kidnapped. Seems like it happens a lot to you." Jack explained

"Honestly I don't try to get it to happen. This time I have no idea why. Who are they?" Sam asked

"They say they are members of a group that wants to help injustice. But from what we got out of the guys shivering in the van what is they were paid by a member of they family that are taking you to court." Mitchell explained

"Holy Hannah. Do you know what this means. If we can find the proof we can get the court to throw out this case." Sam said slowly sitting up on the sofa. "Excuse me please I need to hug my babies and tell them I'm okay and I love them" Sam was helped by Janet and went into the twins room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is finally! This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story**

For hours Jack and Daniel were on the phone calling Sam's Lawyer and the police. Janet had helped Sam into bed and checked on the twins who were fast asleep and had the perfect body guard. Teal'c.

"Okay Sam is asleep. I had to sedate her but just enough to give her at least six hours sleep." Janet explained as she sat down beside Daniel. "The twins are asleep too, Teal'c is watching over them"

Daniel handed her a glass water she had left on the coffee table before she put Sam to bed.

"Thank you Daniel." Janet took a sip of the water and watched Jack pace while he was on the phone.

Moments later he got off the phone and turned to see both Daniel and Janet looking at him. "The police are going to be investigating the allegations of the attempted kid napping of Sam and the Lawyer is trying to get the case tossed out."

Daniel and Janet watched as Jack grabbed a beer from the frig and drank half in one go. He dropped himself down into his favourite chair and sighed "It's about damn time. I sick of bad things happening to people I love."

"Jack.." Sam's voice caught Jack's attention. She was standing in the door way of the living room, half asleep and looking like she was about to fall over. Within seconds Jack was at her side and as she collapsed he picked her up and carried her back to bed and watched as Janet checked her out.

"She's fine Jack. But I would feel better if she was at the base." Janet didn't even bother looking at him, she was to focused on her friend.

"Alright we will pack up and go there" Jack rushed out of the room, told Teal'c the plan and then got all the cars ready.

When they pulled into the base parking a medical team was waiting for them. Janet helped the team get Sam on to the gurney and rushed her in. Jack with the help of Teal'c got the bags and the twins and followed behind the medical team.

Jack sighed a sigh of frustration after tucking in the twins and closing the door.

"What is wrong O'Neill?" Teal'c asked with his usual tone, hands behind his back, showing no emotion.

"I'm sick and tired of people hurting the ones I love" Jack growled at Teal'c and walked towards the infirmary.

Once outside the doors he stopped and tried to calm himself down it would be no good if he went to see Sam upset. He sighed and rolled his shoulders then held his head high as he pushed open the doors and walked in.

Janet sat beside Sam's bed reading a book, looking like she is waiting for something to happen. She looked up and smiled when she saw Jack.

"She's in a deep sleep Sir." Janet got up from the chair and walked into her office closing the door as she went.

Jack just stood at the foot of the bed staring at Sam. Hoping this nightmare was over and they could recover some of the pieces of his family. He moved to the seat Janet had just vacated and dropped himself down.

"Damn Sam what a mess this has been." Jack spoke softly to his wife. And took her hand "But its almost over. I promise you"

"Sorry to bug you Jack but Sam's Lawyer has managed to get the case tossed and all charges against Sam have been dropped." Daniel explained as he approached his friends.

"And the kid napping attempt?" Jack asked

"The police have arrested all those responsible. Sam will not have to go to court. They have plaid guilty to all charges. Turns out that when Sam got into that accident Mr. Thomas was actually trying to make a drug drop deadline. He was to pick up the drugs and drop them off at his wives warehouse where a van would be waiting." Daniel told Jack the news.

"Thank you Daniel." Jack wasn't sure he could say anything else. He looked at Sam and smiled "Didn't I promise you this would be all over soon." Jack kissed Sam's forehead. "Daniel stay with Sam, I need to call Jim" Jack ran out of the room leaving Daniel smiling.

**One Year Later**

Sam and Jack stood at their daughter's grave holding each others hands and theirs twins.

"I'm so sorry my beautiful girl. This should never have happened." Sam spoke to the grave stone of Tara O'Neill's.

Jack squeezed her hand a little "Okay Mark, Lily why don't you put the flowers down in front of the stone." The twins let go of their parents hands and put the flowers down. Jack took the twins back to the SUV while Sam said good bye.

"I can't change what happened Tara. I wish I could but I can't. What I do know is I am going to do what ever I can to watch Mark and Lily grow up. I don't want to miss a thing. Not this time."

**Many Years Later**

Jack and Sam sat in the auditorium of the High school their children attended. Today they were graduating from High school and Sam's retirement papers finally went through. Sam had been off work for almost a year since Jack had a small heart attack. But today they were both so happy to see Mark and Lily graduate with honours.

Lily joined the air force and like her mother she was extremely smart. Mark decided to become a doctor and when the time came both Lily and Mark worked for the SGC.


End file.
